Expect the Unexpected
by elena jaeger
Summary: Aichi Sendou just experienced the weirdest thing in his life! What will happen to him after that?
1. Chapter 1

(In this story there are a lot of OOC-ness, some stupid ideas from my brain, Aichi is gonna be genderbent here and I'll give the meanings of the Japanese words later on :3 )

Normal POV  
Another ordinary day for the Cardfight club in Miyaji Academy . "Okay then. Bye guys! , "Aichi said while going home passing the river. But something felt off…. And he knew it. Aichi finally got home and said "_Tadaima_". His mom Shizuka Sendou said, "_Okaerinasai_ ". Aichi went to his room to change clothes. After he changed clothes he went to help his mom prepare dinner along with his sister Emi."_Itadakimasu!_" they said before they ate their dinner. After finishing eating Aichi went back to his room because it was Emi's turn to wash the dishes. When Aichi was in his room , he took out his deck and looked at Blaster Blade Liberator before he went to bed.

The next day…  
When Aichi woke up he went to the bathroom in his room to wash his face. After washing his face he looked in the mirror and then something unexpected happened….  
"Whaaaaaatttttt?!"  
_To be continued…..  
_

So how was it? Hehe the next parts are gonna be randomly stupid, so here are the translations of the Japanese words

Tadaima – I'm back or I'm here  
Okaerinasai – Welcome back  
Itadakimasu – Thank you for the meal/ food


	2. The start of a weird day

Sorry if this is not perfect, and I forgot the disclaimer *rubs back of my head* sorry, I am not a pervert…. Just sometimes :D Another note: sorry I just like mixing magic with normal people

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard, If I did I would have made Aichi a girl and made Kai have a crush on Aichi :D

And now the start of a new chapter in 3…. 2… 1!

Normal POV (again)  
Aichi has been REALLY surprised when he looked in the mirror. His hair, longer .His chest…..well let's just say *ehem* plot *ehem* if you know what I mean. And when he looked down he checked in his clothes … I'm not gonna say what he saw XD but it's pretty surprising. He rushed downstairs not caring to change clothes first. " Mom! What? When? How?! " he pointed all over his… wait , HER body and was sweating like there's no tomorrow. "Aichi, Is that you?" his I mean her I mean…. His Mom asked him… You know what? Let's just say her. Aichi nodded. "Well I think there's some magic to turn you into a girl but I don't know who cast it" her mom said, feeling sorry for the boy that is now a girl. "Good thing I bought an extra pair of girl's uniform for Emi that's your size!" Her mom said, filled with encouragement "_I think I'll like Aichi being a girl _", Aichi's mom thought. "Mom who's that girl that looks like Aichi?" Emi asked her mom, rubbing her eyes while getting some water and drinking it. "This _is_ Aichi" her mom said and then Emi choked when she heard that. "T-that's Aichi?" Emi asked, surprised. "Yep, somebody casted a spell on Aichi to turn into a girl." , Their mom explained . "I'm surprised that Aichi has developed in _that_ area" their mom said wiggling her eye brows at Aichi. Aichi blushed and has a face colored like a tomato. "Go eat breakfast you two while I prepare your uniform Aichi", their mom went to find the uniform she bought that was Aichi's size and some *ehem* underwear *ehem* for Aichi. "Hey Aichi, if you're gonna be a girl then are you gonna act like one?" Emi asked her brother that is now her sister. "I guess so…" Aichi was feeling nervous about wearing girl's clothes. After finishing breakfast Aichi went straight to her room and in her bathroom. He was feeling really nervous now because he is gonna take a bath with a girl body so slowly he took off his clothes and went right in his bathtub , feeling like he's gonna melt after seeing HER body. After taking a bath he took the female uniform of Miyaji Academy and some girls' underwear. He wore them immediately and looked in her mirror in her bathroom. "Well , it can't be any worse can it?" he asked herself and took her things and got some shoes that are from his mom and said " Bye!" and now the start of a weird day.

_To be continued….  
_Those who will review please tell me my mistakes ^v^


	3. The Truth has been spoken

I am so sorry if my previous chapters are so short so now I am gonna try and make this as long as possible!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight!Vanguard

Chapter 3 starts in 3…. 2… 1!

Aichi's POV (Finally! And it is until the end of the chapter or is it? :D )  
I was in front of the school gates in front of Miyaji Academy. I used the ponytail gave me and put my hair up because Emi taught me how to put it up and arranged my skirt. I sighed. I started walking.

Still Aichi POV  
"Hey, who's that girl?" a boy asked his friend "Is she new here?" "But she looks like Sendou" they said. I just walked past them and entered the class and went to my usual seat. I sighed for the second time and banged my head on my table. Kourin was looking at me and asked " Who are you?". She could tell I was nervous and I said "I-Im A-Aichi." She was shocked. "EHHHHH?". Naoki-kun went to Kourin's side and asked with also a shocked face "That's Aichi?!" ."Y-yes .My mom said I was turned into a g-girl when I was asleep" I explained. There was an awkward silence until the school bell rang. "We'll see you later after class" Kourin said and they both went back to their seats

Still still Aichi POV  
After classes I went to our clubroom and saw that Shingo-kun and Misaki-san surprised with Kourin and Naoki-kun.  
"So Sendou-kun, you're a girl now…"Shingo-kun said while taking a step and pouncing at me. "You're so cute!" he said but Misaki-san stopped him by pulling him by his collar. "Who said you can pounce at Aichi?" Misaki-san said annoyed of Shingo-kun. "Ummmm…." he nervously said. "Let's start the activities tomorrow so Aichi could get used to her body" Misaki-san suggested. "Let's go to Card Capital!" Naoki-kun said. "I'll pass." Kourin said and left. We all left together to Card Capital but….

Still Aichi POV  
"Hey, are you new here?" a boy asked me while looking at me. "Hey don't mess with our friend!" Naoki-kun said. When the boy wasn't looking at me I took his hand, bent him to the left and kick his legs hard. We all left when Shingo-kun asked "Hey Sendou-kun, where'd you learn how to fight like that?" "Oh I just learned it while watching television." I was rubbing the back of my head and we entered Card Capital.

Still Aichi POV  
"What?!", Miwa-kun, Morikawa-kun and Kamui shouted when I explained why I was turned into a girl. Kai-kun just looked like his everyday self .I sweatdropped because of their reactions. "So you're gonna be like that forever?" Kamui asked. I sighed. "S-sorry for asking" he was waving his hands in front of himself. "It's alright." I tried to calm him it worked. "You can still play vanguard right?" Kamui asked. "Of course! " I said cheerfully.  
I let my hair down because it was better like that and I think I just saw some blood running down Morikawa-kun's nose. "Hey are you alright?" I asked Morikawa-kun. "Of course I am!" with more blood running down to his mouth he said .I just sweatdropped again with a smile on my face and went to ask Misaki-san. "Misaki-san, is it normal for girls to like being hugged?" "Yeah if you're really close to your mom, why?" Misaki-san explained to me. "Oh." I said nodding. I checked the time _05:30?!_ "I better leave now because it's already late. Bye!" I waved goodbye and left.

Miwa's POV  
"Whoever want's to make Aichi fall for him say raise your hands!" I asked. Morikawa, Shingo, Naoki and Kai were just raising their hands a little. I grinned at Kai and wiggled my eyebrows. If looks could kill, he would've buried me to the floor already "_I knew it! I knew it Kai has a soft spot!" _I thought while smiling

_To be continued….._

Yep. I'm gonna need more dreams to finish this. :D

I'm sorry if it's still not long enough T^T


	4. The End of The First Weird Day

If it's still not long enough I might lose it -_-" I'm sorry if it's like a story that's made by a chicken =_= ." I did a lot of mistakes in the previous chapters so I'll try to make this LONGER and NO MORE MISTAKES. Oh and I may or may not make Kai a stalker in the next parts. 〜(￣▽￣〜)

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight!Vanguard  
Chapter 4 starts in 3…2…1!

Aichi's POV  
When I was walking home I thought that I was the one that will clean the dishes today. When I entered our house I said "_Tadaima" . "Okaerinasai _dinner is almost ready. Oh and I gave you some girl's clothes, it's in your room." Mom told me. I went to my room and the clothes mom gave me…. Were dresses….. But I just wore my usual clothes. I went downstairs "Why didn't you wear the dresses I gave you?" mom asked me. "um… I think I should just wear them when there's a guest." I said nervously. "Oh ok then go arrange the table."

_At the table…. (still Aichi's POV)  
_"So how was your first day in school as a girl Aichi?" Mom asked me. "um… It's alright." I said while smiling. We all started eating until Emi asked me, "Can we call you Ai-chan from now on?" Emi asked with sparkling eyes and clasped hands in front of her chest. "um… Ok?" I said nervously and drank some water. "When will you date a boy then, Ai-chan?" Mom asked me while I choked on the water I was drinking. I felt my face and it was getting hot.

"So you _are_ gonna date a boy, are ya?" mom was teasing me so much that I felt like smoke was coming out of my ears. "So who's the lucky boy?" mom asked me while wiggling her eyebrows." Ummm…." I was really feeling like I'd want the floor to just eat me. "Maybe it's Kai." Emi said while poking me. I put my face in my hands to hide my blushing face. "Don't worry Ai-chan, we won't tell anyone that you have a crush on Kai." Emi said while I was going to wash the dishes. I felt like I really wanted to run to my room.

"Mom isn't it yaoi if a boy likes another boy?" Emi asked my mom. _She reads yaoi?!_ I thought. I was done washing the dishes and Mom was whispering something to Emi but I couldn't hear it so I shrugged and went to my room. "Oh Ai-chan .I bought new pajamas for you, it's on your bed." Mom said.

I looked at the pajamas on my bed ._This may be the most embarrassing thing I have ever wore. _I thought while looking in the mirror. Then I proceeded for bed. _Tomorrow's gonna be the last day of school so I'm not gonna waste time. _I thought and closed my eyes to sleep.

Aichi's Mom's POV  
I whispered to Emi when Aichi was washing the dishes. "It isn't yaoi if the other boy is genderbent". I snickered.

_To be continued…. _  
I am so sorry if it's still not long enough T^T I'm gonna daydream more so I can finish this story \(*O*)/


	5. The End of Classes

I'll really try to make a very long chapter and make it better and the next chapters may or may not be in a hot spring :D . And I won't add some reversed or whatever it's called. And Aichi is gonna be a little bit OOC ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard

This chapter will start in 3…..2…...1!

Aichi's POV  
I heard my alarm clock _05:30 am_. I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face. I went downstairs. "_Ohayo" _I greeted mom and Emi. "_Ohayo"_ mom greeted back. We ate quietly when mom asked me and Emi, "Tomorrow's the start of your summer vacation, right?" "_Hai!". _We both said. "So, where do you two want to go?", mom asked. " "The beach!" Emi suggested. "I don't know yet." I said while thinking. (Sorry but I don't know what Aichi calls Shin) "Maybe tomorrow Shin-san will tell us where we'll go." I said. "Why don't you go with them, Emi?" mom suggested to Emi. "Oh can I bring Mai-chan and Rekka-chan?" Emi asked me with sparkling eyes. "Let's ask Shin-san tomorrow." I said while smiling.

I finished eating and went to my bathroom to take a bath. When I finished taking a bath I put on some *ehem*  
underwear *ehem* and my uniform that is now a girl's uniform. I brushed my teeth, got my things and rushed downstairs. I wore my shoes and said "_Ittekimasu" _before I left. "Bye Ai-chan!" Mom waved good bye to me.

Normal POV  
Aichi was in front of the gates, sighed like yesterday and walked straight in. "Hey that's Aichi Sendou right?" a boy asked his friend. "Yeah he turned into a girl!" they both laughed. Aichi felt a feeling to go to them. She put on her deadliest face and was emitting a dark aura, "Got a problem with me turned into a girl?" .The boys were frightened and ran into the building. "Where did I get the power to say that to them?", Aichi asked herself. She shrugged it off and went to her classroom. She sat down and again sighed.

_After classes_ _(Sorry I'm too lazy to write the classes)_  
The teacher didn't let the class go yet and said "Summer vacation is tomorrow class, so there are no homework I have to give. The class cheered and rushed out of the classroom.

_Outside Miyaji Academy….._

"Goodbye guys!" Aichi and his clubmates waved goodbye at each other.

Aichi's POV (yet again)  
I was going to go to card capital when I felt like somebody was behind me .A sword appeared in my hand and my hair started floating. _What? _I thought while looking at the sword. I turned around and pointed it at the one behind me."Who's there?" I asked with the scariest voice I had. Then someone came out of a corner. "K-kai-kun?" I asked with a softer voice. "Yeah, who else would it be?" Kai said keeping his cool. I blushed. My hair went down and the sword disappeared. "S-sorry." I said embarrassed that I threatened Kai-kun. "Where did you get that sword?" he asked me. "I-it just appeared in my hand when I felt s-somebody was behind me." Kai-kun just nodded. "Why did your hair float?" He asked me looking at my hair. "I-I don't know." He nodded again.

We reached Card Capital and Miwa-kun looked surprised."Came here with your girlfriend I see." Miwa-kun said to Kai-kun. I blushed a little. "No" Kai-kun said again keeping his cool. "_Right_." Miwa-kun grinned when he said went to the table they usually sit in. I went to Shin-san "Where will we be going this summer Shin-san?" I asked while tilting my head to the side. "Oh. Maybe the beach or a hotspring . " Shin-san answered while thinking. " Why not both? " Misaki-san said not looking up from what she was reading. Emi entered the shop and said to Shin-san "Can I come with you guys?" ."Sure, as long as your mom let you come with us." Shin-san answered to Emi. "Can I bring some friends with me?" Emi asked Shin-san again. "umm.. Sure" Shin-san sweatdropped at Emi's reaction. "Yes!" Emi said while jumping."Back to what Mikasi said, It's a great idea!" Shin-san said. I just smiled while Emi was pinching my arm because of excitement.  
"Ok, whoever wants to come with us raise your hands!"  
Me, Emi, Misaki-san, Morikawa-kun , Naoki-kun, Shingo-kun, Miwa-kun. Miwa-kun was forcing Kai-kun's hand to be raised. "Ok then. It's settled! We'll leave after tomorrow. So go pack some things for the trip!" Shin-san said happily.

"Let's go home Aichi! Let's go pack some things for the trip!" Emi dragged me out of the shop. "Bye!" Shin-san yelled when we were outside the shop. "It's gonna be so fun!" Emi said while running. I ran too and went inside our house. "_Tadaima!" _We both said to mom. "Did you get to go with them Emi-chan?" Mom asked Emi. She nodded real fast and went to her room fast as lightning. I went to my room to change clothes and went downstairs. "Then I guess I better get some clothes for you two. Where are you guys gonna go Ai-chan?" Mom asked me. " To the beach then the hotspring." I answered while smiling. "Then I better get you two some swimsuits!" mom said excitedly. "Emi-chan! Dinner's ready!" mom shouted for Emi to hear. "OK!" Emi went downstairs and helped mom arrange the table.

_At the table…._  
We ate dinner quietly until mom asked us "What color do you two want your swimsuits?" "PINK!" "LIGHT BLUE!". We shouted at the same time. We both laughed. "Then I'll buy you two your favorite colored swimsuits!" Mom declared. When we finished eating dinner it was Emi's turn to wash the dishes. I went to my room and went straight to my bed. "Tomorrow's gonna be a long day." I said then I fell asleep.

_To be continued…_

Yes! 1000+ words! I'm gonna set this as my words goal from now on. Kesesesesese!


	6. The Start of Summer (Part 1)

I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner coz my eyes hurt and my mom didn't let me get hold of the laptop. And now I shall continue writing this story! Kesesesese! (I am now being like Prussia in hetalia axis powers XD ) I'm sorry if there are many mistakes …..Kai is a little OOC Here ^w^

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight!Vanguard

Chapter 6 will start in 3…..2…..1!

Normal POV  
Aichi woke up normally but woke up at 06:00 am. She went to the bath room to wash her face. She went downstairs to help her mom fix breakfast. When it was 06:30 am Emi went downstairs for breakfast. "I'm going to buy some clothes for you two so don't go outside for awhile. Good thing I memorized both of your sizes." Their mom explained to them. "Hai!"They both said. Aichi washed the dishes and Emi went back to her room. Aichi finished washing the dishes.

She was gonna go to her room but she heard something outside. She went to check but there was nothing. A sound again, her sword appeared in her hand, her hair floating again and she went again to check, this time she said "Who the heck is out there?". "That's the second time you looked like that when I'm the one that's here." Kai said with no emotion shown on his face. "S-sorry" Aichi blushed and her hair stopped floating because it was the second time she threatened him. "W-why are you here?" Aichi asked Kai while her sword disappeared. "Your mom saw me and asked me to be here and watch you and your sister" Kai answered. Again, with no emotion on his face. "O-oh .Come in then" Aichi smiled at him. _Why is she so cute… What am I thinking?! _Kai shook his head. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" Aichi asked. "I already ate breakfast." Kai answered quickly. "Let's go to my room then." They both went to Aichi's room. When they were in Aichi's room, Aichi fixed some things in her bag for tomorrow. "You can sit on my bed if you're tired of standing." Aichi, being herself, smiled at Kai again. Good thing that Aichi turned her back to fix her bag for the trip and wasn't looking at Kai for he was, ABSOLUTELY blushing….. BLUSHING .He felt his face and it was hot. _"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no "_He thought while his eyes were closed. He opened them again to see that Aichi plopped on her bed and has her eyes closed. "I'm just gonna sleep for awhile". Aichi smiled when she said that to Kai and fell asleep. Kai tried with all his might to not come any closer to Aichi and *ehem* kiss her *ehem*. While waiting for their mom to come back Kai found the t.v remote and watched television so he can't think of Aichi.

When Aichi's mom entered the house, she called both Emi and Aichi. "Ai-chan! Emi-chan! I'm home! ". Aichi woke up from her nap to see that Kai fell asleep beside her. She giggled and went downstairs.

Kai's POV  
I turned off the t.v and closed my eyes for awhile but then fell asleep. I heard a giggle beside me and the warmth disappeared.

Normal POV ( Again)  
Aichi and Emi went downstairs to look at the clothes their mom gave them. "Wow!" Emi said as she looked at the dresses that their mom bought for both of them. Their mom whispered to Aichi's ear "Kai-kun's in your room isn't he?" Aichi's face became red as a tomato while her mom grinned at her. "Try those on while I prepare lunch." Emi and Aichi rushed to their rooms while holding on to some clothes. Aichi silently open the door to see Kai still asleep. She went to the bathroom to see if the clothes fit. After a few minutes she went back outside to see Kai awake. "Hey, is your mom downstairs?" Kai asked rubbing his eyes. "Yes." Aichi still being Aichi smiled. "Then I'm gonna leave now." Kai stood up and was going for the door but Aichi stopped him by grabbing his wrist. Aichi noticed what she had done and blushed. "Y-you're not gonna stay for lunch?" Aichi said while looking cute in Kai's opinion. "I guess I could." Aichi was filled with joy and Aichi dragged Kai downstairs. Emi was already downstairs with their mom whispering something to Emi's ear and she was giggling. "Ai-chan can you arrang the plates on the table?" their mom asked Aichi. "Hai! ", Aichi yelled and went to get the things needed on the table. "You can sit down now if you'd like" Aichi's mom said to Kai and he obliged. 

_When they were eating at the table…_  
"So Emi-chan did your clothes fit?" Aichi's mom asked Emi. "Yep!",Emi happily answered. "And yours Ai-chan?" their mom asked Aichi. "Hai!" Aichi smiled after saying that. Kai just watched Aichi's family while smiling on the inside.

It was Emi's turn to wash the dishes. "Goodbye!" Aichi waved goodbye to Kai and he nodded and disappeared from Aichi's view. "So that's your crush. I'll let you marry him when you're 28." Aichi's mom said and was nodding at her. Aichi blushed crimson. She went to her room to place the clothes she'll need in her bag.

After placing the things she needed in her bag she went to her bathroom and took a bath to relax. She was relaxing when Kai face popped into her mind. She blushed again and said while scrubbing her arms , "I guess I will marry him… What am I thinking?!" She yelled to herself. When she finished taking a bath she took a fluffy light blue towel and wrapped it around herself. She got some clothes from her cabinet and went straight to bed. "I'll take a nap again and take a walk later." She said and immediately fell asleep.

_After Aichi's nap….  
_She woke up and got a bag with some money and her deck in it and went downstairs. "Mom can I go outside for awhile?" , Aichi asked her mom. "Sure, but watch out for perverts." Her mom said while waving goodbye. Aichi tied her hair up before closing the gate of their house.

Aichi's POV  
I was going to go to Card Capital when suddenly… "Hey Aichi! " Kamui said while grinning. "We're gonna go to the beach right?" Kamui said while we entered the shop. "Yep" I said while smiling at him. "Misaki-san, have you packed the things you'll need for the trip?" I asked her and she looked up from what she was reading and said , " Yeah, but I don't know if Shin already packed his things." I sweatdropped. Shin-san came out of the door behind the counter and said "Of course I already packed the things I'll need! But Morikawa, Shingo, and Naoki can't come with us." "Oh" I said. "Well, I better get going and buy some things at the grocery store" Kamui said. "I'll come with you!" I said and we both went to the grocery store.

_At the grocery store_….. ( Still Aichi's POV )  
"What are you gonna buy?" Kamui asked me. "Some snacks and some sun block." I answered while looking at the snacks I should get. "What are you gonna buy?" I asked Kamui the same question. "Same as you." He answered while getting the snacks he wanted. When we finished buying the stuff we needed we said our goodbyes and I went home.

Normal POV  
"Tadaima!" Aichi said while putting down the stuff she needed. "Okaerinasai!" Aichi's mom said and was preparing their dinner. "Emi-chan! Dinner's ready!" Aichi's mom shouted for Emi to hear. "Okay!" Emi went downstairs and sat at the table. When they finished eating Emi washed the dishes and Aichi went straight to her room and plopped on her bed. "I think tomorrow will be a lot of fun" she said that and she fell asleep.

_To be continued…._  
This may be the longest chapter I've written or the next one will be longer. Kesesesesese 


	7. The Start of Summer (Part 2)

I'll try to make this LONG and I may or may not make Aichi, Emi and Misaki sing. Kesesesesese!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard

Normal POV  
When Aichi woke up at 06:30 am. She went to the bathroom to take a bath. After she took a bath she took all of her courage and wore a light blue dress that has a pink belt that her mom made her wear. She got all of her things  
and went downstairs.

She ate breakfast with Emi and their mom asked Emi, "So, are your friends gonna join you Emi-chan?" "No, they said they already had plans." She said looking depressed. "It's okay, you have Aichi to be with you" their mom tried to cheer Emi up. "Yep!" she said happily. Emi and Aichi brushed their teeth after eating. Emi was wearing a dress like Aichi's but hers is a pink dress with a light blue belt. They both went outside. " Ittekimasu!" They both waved goodbye to their mom while their mom waved back. "Stay safe!"

They both ran to Card Capital. Emi has a backpack while Aichi has two bags. A backpack and a paper bag with the snacks and water for the two of them. When they were in front of Card Capital the van was there and Shin was putting all the things they need in the van. Misaki, Kamui , Miwa and Kai were already there. Misaki was wearing a white shirt and a black skirt with red stripes. "Nice dress, Aichi." Misaki complimented Aichi, Aichi blushed. When they were finished putting all the stuff into the van, Misaki sat on the front seat with Miwa, Kai was in the window seat, Aichi was beside Kai, Kamui was beside Aichi and Emi was beside Kamui on the extra seat of the van. They started the roadtrip. "Shin, go to that right turn." Misaki instructed Shin. "Okay!" Shin went to the left turn. "I said right turn!" Misaki said, all of them sweatdropping.

It was quiet for 30 minutes until a piano appeared on Aichi's lap. "_What?_" Aichi asked herself. "Hey! A piano! Can you sing something so it's not boring Aichi?" Kamui said while grinning. "Uh… Sure" Aichi said while practicing the notes. After she learned the notes, she started with an intro and started singing

_Aichi: Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you and your whole face  
_Then Misaki helped Aichi sing: _Wo-oh-oh  
Aichi: There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you  
Misaki: Wo-oh-oh  
At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole, but I love you  
And it makes me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, Oh where could I go?  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you  
So much I think it must be-  
_  
_Aichi: True love, true love it must be  
True love, nothin' else could break my heart like  
True love, true love it must be  
True love, no one else could break my heart like  
(2x) You-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Just once try to wrap your, little brain around my fee-i-lings  
Just once please try not to be so mean  
Misaki: Wo-oh-oh  
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly  
Misaki: Romance  
Misaki and Aichi: At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole, but I love you  
And it makes me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, Oh where could I go?  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you  
So much I think it must be-

True love, true love it must be  
True love, nothin' else could break my heart like  
True love, true love it must be  
True love, no one else could break my heart like  
(2x) You-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  


_Misaki: It must be love  
Aichi : I love you  
Misaki: I think it must be love  
Aichi: I love you  
_And Emi joined in too and Misaki started clapping to the beat  
_Emi: Why do you walk me up the wrong way?  
Why do you say the things that you say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I'm incomplete  
Aichi: Well I think it must be_

Aichi and Misaki: True love, true love it must be  
True love, nothin' else could break my heart like  
True love, true love it must be  
True love, no one else could break my heart like  
(2x) You-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
No one else could break my heart like  
(2x) You-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
No one else could break my heart like you

"Sugoi!" Kamui said while blood was dripping out of his nose and was looking at Emi. Emi blushed. "He_ llliiikkkeeess _her" Miwa rolled his tongue at Kamui. "What song next…" Aichi asked herself. "Boy like you." Misaki said. "Ok" Aichi set the piano and cracked her hands. The first part was gentle while it became rock.

_Misaki: What do I do with a boy like you l-like you what do I do with you  
Aichi and Misaki: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. What do I do, with a boy like you  
_Then Misaki started clapping to the beat.  
_Aichi: What do I do with a boy like you l-like you  
I know you know .I'm wrapped around your finger  
Misaki and Aichi: You're so you're so.  
Aichi: Beautiful and dangerous  
Hot and cold. Don't you see the light, boy  
I could blow your mind boy, let me be your new toy  
Misaki and Aichi: I do what I want and I get what I want  
When I want it w-want it w-want it  
Coz I ain't gonna stop 'til I get what you got  
'Til I got it g-got it g-got it_

What do I do with a boy with a boy _like you  
Got me lost got me hooked now I'm so confused  
Is this a part of your plan? I don't really understand  
What to do, what to do with a boy like you  
(2x) - Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. With a boy like you ._

I'm gonna win, boy you're game is over

_Try to play, but you're under 10-1. Keep the change. I turned 'round to hit ya  
You won't know what hit ya. You're not foolin' anyone.  
I do what I want and I get what I want  
When I want it w-want it w-want it  
Coz I ain't gonna stop 'til I get what you got  
'Til I got it g-got it g-got it_

What do I do with a boy with a boy _like you  
Got me lost got me hooked now I'm so confused  
Is this a part of your plan? I don't really understand  
What to do, what to do with a boy like you._

What do I do with a boy like you l-like you what do I do with you. Oh, oh, oh ,oh ,oh. L-like you  
What do I do with a boy like you  
What do I do with a boy like you l-like you what do I do with you. Oh, oh, oh ,oh ,oh. L-like you  
What what do I do

What do I do with a boy with a boy _like you  
Got me lost got me hooked now I'm so confused  
Is this a part of your plan? I don't really understand  
What to do, what to do with a boy like you. (2x)_

What do I do with a boy like you? L-like you  
What do I do with you? Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
With a boy like you. (2x)

When they finished the song Miwa and Kai were looking at the window blushing, Emi giggled at their reactions. "We're here!" Shin said while pointing at the beach resort in front of them. "Woohoo!" they all said and went outside the van. The beach was in front of them with the rooms of the resort scattered just a little far from the beach. "I'll go and ask them for our rooms" Shin said and ran to the heart of the beach resort. "When will we go swimming?" Kamui said excitedly. "We haven't even eaten lunch yet." Emi said while all of their stomachs growled. Aichi nervously laughed. "Then let's go eat at a restraint!" Kamui shouted. "Restraint? Do you mean restaurant?" Aichi asked him while Kamui was blushing. "Y-yeah, that" He answered, embarrassed of what he said before. Aichi smiled and Shin got back from the counter (sorry if I called it wrong =_=) Our room numbers are 657 to 658, which is right in front of you!" Shin said pointing to the big house-like rooms of theirs. "There are only 2 king sized beds in each rooms so I'll be pairing all of you up .Me, Miwa and Misaki in the first room .Aichi, Kai, Emi and Kamui in the second room." Shin explained while everybody nodded. "I'll go park the van, you guys go get your bags and put them in your rooms" he went in the van and rushed to the parking lot.

"There's a beach and a swimming pool here?" Aichi asked Misaki. "Yeah, which one will you go in first?" Misaki asked Aichi. "Wherever you guys want to go first ", Aichi smiled at Misaki while going into their perspective rooms.

_To be continued…..  
_  
Kesesesesese. It's so long (in my perspective) So enjoy this chapter! Kesesesesese!__


	8. The Start of Summer (Part 3)

I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I was watching Hyouka and some other anime. I will try to make this chapter long again! Kesesesese! Oh, and the songs I wrote on the previous chapter were true love by P!nk and Boy like you by Ke$ha ft. Ashley Tisdale. Another note: I added some magic using here (like from fairy tail) ^w^

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard

Chapter 8 in 3….. 2… 1!

Normal POV  
Their rooms were huge on the inside and small on the outside. Their rooms have a mini kitchen, 2 couches, 2 televisons, 1 in the living room and one in the bed room. 2 king-sized beds and an air conditioner . The bathrooms have a bath tub, a shower, 2 sinks with cabinets underneath and a toilet bowl with sprayer. After they all placed their things in their rooms, Kamui and Emi plopped on their bed. Aichi also plopped on the bed while Kai was checking all the channels on the t.v. " Hey, let's go eat lunch at the restaurant here!" Shin called out to the 4 of them and Kamui and Emi rushed outside while Aichi and Kai were just walking.

When they were at the restaurant, they peacefully ate but the sounds of the people in the background was annoying Kai. When they finished eating," After 30 minutes, we can go swimming! " Shin explained." Which one first? The swimming pool or the beach?", Miwa asked. "Everybody who wants to go to the beach first, raise your hands!" Shin said and they all raised their hands. "Ok! After 30 minutes, we go to the beach!" Shin declared while they went to their rooms.

They all took a nap except Kai, Emi beside Kamui in one bed and Kai beside Aichi. Kamui wanted to be beside Emi so…. Yeah. Kai was watching t.v. Every 5 minutes he'd look at Aichi and blush, looking away.

_After 30 minutes….._  
"Let's go to the beach!" Kamui shouted when he woke up, Aichi and Emi woke up after he shouted that. They all changed their clothes. After changing clothes the boys went to the beach first. Miwa was wearing red shorts. Shin was wearing a Hawaiian-like orange shirt and blue shorts. Kai was wearing a black with dark blue shorts. Kamui was wearing orange shorts.

When the girls were done, the boys have blood running down their noses. Emi was wearing a pink dress-like swimsuit. Misaki was wearing a plain blue *ehemhemhem* bikini*ehemhemhem* .And for the last one….. Aichi was wearing a light blue *ehe!ehemhem *bikini*ehemhemhem* with a ribbon on the *ehemhemhem*bra*ehemhemhem*.

They all wore some sun block. Misaki was sun bathing, Shin was holding onto a camera, Miwa and Kai were just sitting down while Kamui, Emi and Aichi were in the water playing with a beach ball. "Why don't you all go in the water with them?" Shin asked Misaki, Miwa, and Kai. "Why?" Misaki asked him back. "So I can take a picture of all of you!" he cheerfully answered. Misaki, Miwa, and Kai went in the water. Miwa was beside Misaki, Kai was beside Aichi, and Emi was beside Kamui. Aichi, Emi and Kamui were holding up peace signs while Miwa and Misaki were smiling. Kai was just smiling a little. Click! The camera flashed and they all sighed. Misaki joined Emi, Aichi and Kamui playing beach ball. Miwa was dragging Kai back into the water and mushed him to *ehem*Aichi's chest*ehem*. Aichi and Kai blushed and Kai quickly stood up. Kai was getting revenge by grabbing Miwa's wrist and swinging him to Misaki's *ehem*chest*ehem*. Misaki kicked Miwa away and he was sent flying to the shore. Kai chuckled and Aichi nervously laughed.

Miwa got back in the water and splashed Kai with water, and now, the splashing begins. Kamui was accidentally hit by Miwa, he hit him back but accidentally hit Aichi. Aichi raised her arms and the water followed her and then struck at Miwa and Kamui but accidentally hit the other people that were swimming. "Woah! How did you do that?" Kamui asked Aichi. "I… Don't know." Aichi looked at her hands, looked at Miwa with scary eyes and started a wave again and struck for Miwa. Miwa didn't get hit and did what Aichi did and started a wave. Aichi stopped the wave by freezing it on time. "Wow!" Aichi exclaimed. And now, the magic using begins. Kai placed his hands in front of him and Miwa got shocked by lightning. Miwa shot a wave at Kai but he avoided it. Kamui used fire magic and took a shot at Aichi, but Emi protected her with her Steel magic. And the teams are formed. Misaki, Aichi and Emi in 1 team and Miwa, Kai and Kamui in the other team .Misaki used her hands and wipped a hurricane at Miwa. "Ice make: Lance!" Aichi made a lance and threw it at Kai but Kamui burned it, but Aichi sent a small wave to Kamui and the fire was gone. Emi made her hand made of steel and punched Kamui but avoided it.

When they were finished fighting they all laughed because of how much fun they had. They went back to their rooms and changed clothes so they can eat at the restaurant for dinner.

_To be continued….._  
My mom made me stop using the laptop for awhile so this isn't as long as it had to be… sorry.


	9. The Start of Something You won't Forget

**Thank you for all of yous who view my story and give me advice! T^T And now, I shall follow your advices! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard

Chapter 9 in 3….2…1!

Normal POV

"How did we even do that?" Miwa asked everybody while Shin was looking at his camera's pictures.

"We, do not know."

They all answered with curious faces. When their food arrived more people arrived at the restaurant.

When they finished eating it was 07:00 pm already.

They went back to their rooms and turned on the ac.

Aichi took out the snacks she brought from the fridge and got some Pocky.

She went back to their beds but Emi and Kamui were staring at what she had in her hands.

"Can we have some?" they asked with sparkling eyes.

"S-sure" Aichi sweatdropped when they both got 3 pieces at once.

Aichi sat on the bed beside Kai. Aichi was gonna offer Kai some Pocky but Emi had an idea. "Let's play the Pocky game!"

The room was silent until "How do we play it?" Kamui asked Emi curiously.

"You put both ends in two players' mouths, and most likely kiss. Whoever breaks apart first loses." Emi explained proudly.

Kamui was daydreaming again, drooling about him kissing Emi.

Aichi sweatdropped because she knew what he was thinking about .

"So who's with me?" Emi asked while Kamui was practically waving his arms like an idiot.

"Please join us Aichi." Emi pleaded with Aichi with big puppy eyes.

"Uh…uh..um…" Aichi was mumbling stuff but Emi just heard one word. 'who will I play with?'

"Kai-kun, please join us too!" Emi pleaded again with big puppy eyes.

'Tch' Kai answered. "Yay!" Emi jumped all around the room and got a piece of Pocky.

"Kamui-kun!" Emi shouted and put the Pocky stick in her mouth. Kamui was wobbling and put his mouth on the other end of the stick.

When they were almost finished Kamui broke the Pocky by accident. "I win!" Emi shouted while jumping.

Kamui was on the floor, his face burning because he was so close to Emi. 

"You're turn Aichi!" Emi exclaimed with a mischievous smile. "O-okay." Aichi put the Pocky stick in her mouth. Her heart was beating real fast and she was as red as a tomato.

When Kai bit the other end Aichi saw a little tinge of pink on Kai's face. 

Almost there….. Another inch ….. Then … Dun dun dun!

Emi got a camera and took a picture of Aichi and Kai's lips touching.

Emi and Kamui grinned when they broke apart blushing.

Aichi looked at Kai from the corner of her eye, Kai was blushing and a hand covered his lips where he felt Aichi's lips.

Aichi went outside for some fresh air. Then Kamui asked Kai, "Enjoy Aichi's lips?" Kamui gave an idiotic grin when Kai answered 'Tch'. 

When Aichi came back she saw the cutest thing she ever saw, Kamui and Emi hugging each other fast asleep.

She took out her own camera and took a picture of them. She grinned and said "Payback." Aichi laid down on the bed and went to sleep.

Kai smiled at what she just said and went to sleep with Aichi.

What Aichi didn't know is that she accidentally hugged Kai in her sleep and Kai hugged back.

Emi woke up to go to the bathroom but she saw Aichi hugging Kai and got her camera again to take a picture o them but she turned off the flash first and took the picture.

Kamui woke up because of that sound and Emi showed the picture to him. They both grinned and went back to sleep.

_In the morning…_  
Aichi woke up and was blushing so much because of the situation she was in.

Yep, she was hugging Kai and Kai hugged her back, keeping her so close that she could feel him breathing against her neck.

She tried to get out of his grip but it got tighter. Aichi was looking for Kamui and Emi but weren't there. Aichi whispered to Kai's ear, "Please wake up". 

Kai woke up as fast as lightning when he heard Aichi's sweet voice…

'_What?' _Kai thought while looking around and spotted Aichi but Kamui and Emi were gone. 

"Where did those two went?" Kai pointed to the empty bed next to them. "Oh they're outside with the others" Aichi smiled at Kai.

'_What is this feeling inside me?'_ Kai asked himself while they both went outside with the others.

"Oh! You two are finally awake!" Shin said to Kai and Aichi, Aichi laughing nervously thinking of what she saw when she woke up.

Kai looked at Aichi curiously and shrugged it off.

"I called all of you here because…." Shin brought out a box.

"Because you have a box you're proud of?" Misaki asked Shin while Shin was shooking his head.  
"It's filled with food!" Shin opened up the box and it was really filled with food.

"Then why did we even eat at the restaurant?" Misaki asked, her face was like this ' -_-" .

"Well, I like to mix it up a little!" Shin answered while putting his hands on his hips.

"Who wants to cook?" Shin asked. Aichi, Misaki and Emi raised their hands.

"Then the boys will arrange the tables!" Shin, being fully prepared, went to the van and got the tables to be set up.

When the girls were finished cooking Kamui and Miwa were drooling.

They ate peacefully outside of their rooms. When Aichi was done she tried something.

She went to the other side of their rooms and raised her hands high and then banged in down, the waves following her.

"Let me try!" Miwa went to Aichi's side and did what Aichi did and perfectly made the waves follow him. They both laughed but a certain someone isn't happy.

There was suddenly lightning and thunder. It began to rain.

They all went inside their rooms saying their good byes.

_To be continued….._

**WHOOHOOOOOOO! Cliffhanger ^w^ sorry, I just had to… *laughs like an idiot* sorry for not updating much, I was watching some Pewdiepie videos .**


	10. The Surprise (Part 1)

**I am now gonna make another 1000+ chapter and make some Miwa x Misaki moments! Kesesesese! (I've been watching too much Hetalia) And thank you very much for continuing to read this story of mine even though this is my first multi-chapter story TT^TT**

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard, if I did I would have made Kai a tsundere. *runs away*

Chapter 10 in 3…. 2…. 1!

Normal POV  
When they were inside Kai was looking angrier than ever.

Aichi decided to take a bath. She took her clothes in the bathroom, closed it and locked the door.

**"**Why are you grumpier than usual?" Kamui asked Kai but received an answer that is silently saying 'Don't talk to me', "Tch."

Then Kamui and Emi thought of what he was grumpy about and they grinned.

"HE LLLLIIIIKKKKEEEESSS HERRR" Kamui and Emi said while having idiotic smiles.

Kai blushed a little and said "Shut up."

"And that, my friend, is called being a tsundere." Kamui explained to Emi and she nodded.

When Aichi came out of the bathroom she was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt and a blue skirt stopping at her knees.

Kai stopped looking at Aichi beside him and focused his eyes on the t.v.

_At the other room…  
_Shin was asleep, apparently. Misaki and Miwa were playing the Pocky game.

Another inch….. Just a little bit more….. And now the blushing begins.

When Misaki and Miwa's lips touched, Miwa wrapped his hands around Misaki's waist.

At first, Misaki was shocked but then went with the flow. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

They broke apart for air. "Enjoyed yourself I see." Miwa teased Misaki and Misaki hid her face in a pillow.

_Back to the second room…..  
_Aichi fell asleep along with Emi and Kamui.

Kai was trying not to look at Aichi because… *ehem* he may see her underwear*ehem*.

But then Kai just fell asleep too. Again ,hugging Aichi.

Aichi was the first one to wake up, and again, she was in a rather hard situation to get out of.

"Emi-chan… Can you help me out of here?" Aichi said quietly not to wake up Kai.

Emi woke up and grinned at Aichi. Aichi blushed because she knew what that grin meant.

"Please just get me out of here." Aichi pleaded with Emi and she tried pulling Aichi out o there.

When Emi can't pull her out she asked Kamui for help and they both pulled and got Aichi out. 

Kai's POV  
The warmth beside me disappeared but the last thing I heard was, "Please get me out of here." 

Normal POV  
Aichi was eating some Pocky again and gave Emi and Kamui some.

When Kai woke up Aichi was smiling at him. Aichi was offering him some Pocky to Kai. Kai took 2 pieces and bit on one stick.

They all went outside when Shin, Misaki and Miwa are already outside.

"We're going to somewhere special!" Shin exclaimed.

"Where?" Aichi asked while tilting her head.

_'Cute… What?!'_ Kai facepalmed himself on the inside.

"To an…. Amusement park!" Shin shouted proudly.

"When?" Misaki asked Shin. "Right now!" He then went to inside to get the keys to the van and their rooms.

Aichi brought a small bag with a cellphone, her deck, some earphone, and her wallet.

When they went to the van it was quiet again. And Aichi's piano appeared again.

"What song?" Aichi asked all of them and Misaki answered, "Bad for Me."

Aichi nodded and set the sound for the song.

_I wore red cuz you like that.  
You're like hey let me get that  
But when I text you don't text back  
Aichi & Misaki: No you didn't cuz you didn't care  
Well the game makes me crazy  
It's like yes no maybe  
And you're callin' me baby  
Aichi & Misaki: When I know that you just don't care  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Saying that I'd quit but it's just not true  
Like woah-oh-oh-oh  
I say I don't like it but you know I do cuz  
You make me feel so right, even if it's so wrong  
I wanna scream out loud but, but I just bite my tongue  
This one's for the girls messing with the boys like  
He's the melody and she's the background noise  
Baby why can't you see, I feel so good but you're so bad for me  
Misaki: Ah-ah-ah-ah  
Feels so good but you're so bad for me  
_

When they arrived at the amusement park, Kamui,Emi and Aichi were gaping at the big amusement park and the awesome rollercoaster.

"LET'S GO RIDE THAT ROLLERCOASTER!" The 3 of them shouted and ran in but Shin caught them.

"Why are you guys in such a hurry when we haven't even paid for tickets yet?" Shin asked the 3 while Kamui instantly shouted, "That's the coolest right in history! It's so high in the sky you may get broken bones!".

After they paid for tickets for the rides, they went for the rollercoaster but Shin didn't go with them so he could take pictures of the amusement park. 

When they were seated in the roller coaster, Kai was beside Aichi, Misaki was beside Miwa, and Emi was beside Kamui.

When the ride was going up Kamui was already yelling "WOOOHHOOOO!".

When they stopped at the top, it surprisingly went down as fast as lightning.

They all screamed at the top of their lungs because of the excitement, except Kai. Kai just sat there grinning. Grinning.

When they were finished with the rollercoaster Aichi felt something following them when they were going to the big ship-like ride.

_To be continued…._

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating as fast as I could coz, school season is almost there and I'm living up my summer to the fullest. *gives marshmallows to everyone* Thank you for bearing my slowness! Kesesesese! **

__


	11. The Surprise (Part 2)

**2,000+ views already T^T I'm so happy, and I shall make all of you happy too! Kesesesesese~( I really been watching too much Hetalia)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard, coz I would've make Kai and Aichi married. *laughs like an idiot* 

Chapter 11 in 3…. 2…..1!

Normal POV

When they were at the ride called "Anchors Away", Shin didn't go with them again because it was too high and he wants to take pictures of their reactions.

When they were on the ship, they all sat beside each other, again, Kai beside Aichi, Emi beside Kamui and Miwa beside Misaki.

When the ride started they all felt ticklish all over their bodies because they were really up high now.

When their side was down, Aichi was playing with her feet lifting it up feeling like she was flying, along with Miwa, Kamui and Emi.

They were having fun. When the ride stopped Aichi and Kamui said, "Let's go there again next year!".

Aichi was feeling nervous again because she felt someone following them again.

? POV  
"Are you sure we really need to do this?" my blue haired team mate asked me. "Of course." Then we continued following Kai and his friends.

Normal POV  
They went to the next ride. A big swing set that has many seats that spins really fast.

They rode again with the order of seats like last time, this time, Shin was with them.

When the ride started spinning real fast Aichi started singing in her head.

"_You spin my head right round right round  
When you go down when you go down down."_

When the ride was finished, Kamui, Emi, Miwa and Aichi were wobbling because of spinning too much.

"Are we still on Earth?" Kamui asked while they all laughed because of his question.

"The last ride we'll go in is the ferris wheel! So let's go!" Shin said while they were following him to the ferris wheel.

Aichi couldn't take it anymore. Her hair started floating, there was a lightning like line on the left side of her face, she had wings, a blue demon like clothing and a demon tail. 

"Who the hell is following us?" she said with the scariest voice.

Shin, Misaki, Miwa, Emi and Kamui were shocked of what became of Aichi. Kai was gaping at her a little.

Then, someone came out of the shadows and 2 people showed up.

Ren and Asaka .Aichi became normal again and blushed a little.

"Who's that girl you are with, Kai?" Ren asked Kai, Kai being annoyed of the tone of Ren's voice.

"This is Aichi Sendou, can't you tell by her hair?" Kai said and then just thought the bad thing he should've said, '_Dumbass'_

"So Aichi's a girl now? " Ren said, completely annoying Kai.

Kai wanted to hit him with Aichi's sword. Then he had an idea.

He breathed in and out, then made a little lightning and shot it to Ren.

Ren was shocked, for real. His hand was burnt because of that.

"Wanna fight, eh?" Ren said and made a dark orb and hit it to Kai.

But Ren didn't hit him. Aichi returned to her demon form and got her sword to bat the orb away.

"Nice hit, Sendou." Ren said and then whispered something into Aichi's ear.

She blushed. Kai was pretty much jealous because he liked that he was the only one that could make Aichi blush.

Aichi's POV  
Ren whispered into my ear, "You've already developed in your chest area, I see."

Of course I would blush. I blushed crimson and mumbled something he can't hear, _I don't even like you._

Normal POV  
Asaka was left alone. She cursed went to a gift shop.

It was awkward. Aichi was in between Kai and Ren.

Kai was annoyed that Ren made Aichi blush.

When they were finished with the last ride, Ren said good bye to them and disappeared into the crowd.

When they went back to the resort, Kai plopped on the bed buried his face into a pillow.

'_Do I really like Aichi now?'_ he thought while blushing.

When they were all inside they all plopped on their beds and fell asleep.

Kai woke up before everyone else were .He looked at Aichi and saw that she was hugging his arm.

He was trying to get his arm but Aichi's grip got tighter.

Kai was really blushing because of Aichi's sleeping face.

He kissed her forehead and went back to sleep with a red face.

When Aichi woke up Kai was keeping her close to his chest again.

Aichi felt like bleeding her nose because she saw the inside of Kai's shirt.

Aichi got out of his grip, kissed his forehead and ran outside.

Emi saw her move and took a picture, snickering because Kai hasn't confessed yet.

Aichi was outside with Misaki. "Hey Aichi, I think when you're 28 you're gonna marry someone with brown hair."  
Misaki smirked when she saw Aichi's face turn crimson.

" Yep. Kai's gonna be your mate." Misaki teased Aichi and grinned, "I'll be the brides' maid."

Aichi went back inside their room but Kai wasn't there.

She decided to take a bath, the door wasn't locked and she stepped in when….. DUN DUN DUN!

_To be continued….._

**Kesesesese! ****ヽ****(°****、****°)****ﾉ** **another cliffhanger! Sorry ****ヽ****(°****、****°)****ﾉ**


	12. The Hotspring (Part 1)

**To those who hate the story and hate the plot, marshmallows. To those who love my story and the plot, hot chocolate with marshmallows, ice cream with your favorite flavor and a big truck of chocolate. I add some out-of-place stuff in this story because… IMAGINATION, and I may say, WALANG BASAGAN NG TRIP. -To those who laughed because of that Tagalog joke, I salute to you.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard.

Chapter 12 in 3…. 2….. 1!

Normal POV

Aichi was surprised by what she saw inside the bathroom.

Kai was in the bath tub. KAI WAS IN THE BATH TUB.

Aichi blushed crimson, blood trickling down her nose.

"I-im s-sorry!" Aichi ran to their bed and got some tissues.

'_D-did… Aichi… Just…' _ Kai asked himself while blushing in the bathtub.

When Kai was done bathing, got dressed, he went to their bed and saw that Aichi was holding tissues to her nose.

In Kai's mind, he was chuckling, but on the outside, he's keeping his cool.

Emi was brushing Kamui's hair while giggling at her masterpiece.

Kamui was blushing while looking at the other two at the other bed.

They weren't looking at each other. Aichi was still bleeding her nose a little and Kai was just lying on the bed.

Kamui and Emi were snickering because Aichi was bleeding her nose because of Kai.

Shin called them to go outside. Aichi stopped bleeding her nose and went with the others.

"We'll leave today for the hotspring!" Shin said. "Why?" Misaki asked, looking curiously at Shin.

"Because we just had to stay here for 2 days." Shin answered, nervously.

"Go get your things while I'll check out at the counter" Shin

said while walking to the counter.

When they packed their things, they went to the van and drove to the hotspring.

A moment of silence with a grasshopper singing in the background.

"Is it supposed to be this quiet when we're riding this?" Kamui asked, annoyed of the silence.

Then an electric guitar appeared in Misaki's hands and Aichi's piano appeared again.

"World is mine." Aichi and Misaki said at the same time and Misaki practiced the chords.

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne  
Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigate ni ki ga tsuku koto  
Sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto iine?  
Sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wamittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto  
Wakattara migite ga orusu nano o nantoka shite!  
Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara  
Kimi ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no_  
_Kawaiitte_

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama  
Ki ga tsuite nee nee  
_Mataseru nante rongai yo  
Watashi o dare dato omotteru no?  
Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!  
Ima sugu ni yo  
*guitar solo*  
Ah!  
Check 1, 2!  
AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho  
Monku wa yurushimasen no  
Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kitteru? Chotto…  
A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?  
Mukae ni kite  
Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte ohime-sama tte  
Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara  
demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuraetatte ii no yo?

Sekai de watashi dake no ouji-sama  
Ki ga tsuite hora hora  
Otete ga aitemasu  
Mukuchi de buaiso na ouji-sama  
Mou doushite! Ki gat suite yo hayaku

Zette kimi wa wakatte nai! Wakatte nai wa….  
*guitar solo*

Ichigo no notta Shootokeeki  
Kodawari tamago no torokeru purin  
Minna minna gaman shimasu…  
Wagamama na ko dato omowanai de  
Watashi date yareba dekiru mon  
Ato de koukai suru way o

Touzen desu! Datte watashi wa

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama  
Chanto mitete to ne dokoka ni icchau yo?  
Fui ni dakishimerareta kyuu ni sonna e?  
Kikareru abunai yo sou itte soppo muku kimi

Kocchi no ga abunai wa yo

Ah!  
Hey baby!  
AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
  
When they finished, they sighed, tired of always singing.

"Why don't you boys sing for awhile?" Misaki said with annoyance in her voice.

"S-sure." Miwa said, nervous of the aura Misaki was giving.

Miwa borrowed Aichi's piano. "You're gonna sing first Kai." Miwa grinned at Kai, "Tch" the only answer Kai gave.

_I'm in love with the girl I hate  
She enjoys pointing out, every bad thing about me  
I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic  
I'd trade her, I'd trade her in a second.  
_Then Kai borrowed Misaki's guitar and started playing it.  
_She's a backseat driver, a drama provider  
An instant update of the world  
She's a first class liar, a constant forgetter  
She's attractive but bitter  
*guitar solo*_

Did you scream enough to make her cry  
Did you turn around, turn around  
Baby, don't return to me,  
If you think that I'm not worth your time  
She's a lady and ladies, shouldn't be messed with (2x)

Miwa was snickering because Kai, just sang and played a guitar.

"Tch" again with that answer.

When they arrived at the hotspring inn, they parked the van first and went inside.

They went to their rooms. Again, Shin, Misaki and Miwa in the first room and Aichi, Kai, Kamui and Emi in the second one.

Emi joined Aichi and Misaki to the hotspring. While the boys were following them.

It wasn't a mixed bath. And they got in the hotspring for a while.

_To be continued….._

**I'm so sorry but I don't have enough inspiration…  
And it is because I'm nervous of school season again, and, and, and. /bricked**

__


	13. The End of Their Roadtrip

**I haven't been updating for like, 3 days or so? Because I was reading about Hetalia meets Slenderman and it scared the crap out of me! But I did learn a few words I can use in this story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard

Chapter 13 in 3…. 2….. 1!

When they were in the hotspring they all sighed and relaxed.

There was a big wall that separates the boys and girls bath.

Emi was surprised that her friend Rekka was there. And Aichi was surprised that Suiko and Kourin was there.

And Kamui was surprised that Morikawa was there.

"Why are the 3 of you here?" Misaki asked while leaning on a rock behind her.

"We're taking a break from our Idol work." Suiko answered while next to Misaki.

"So Aichi's a girl now?" Rekka asked Emi and she nodded.

"Oh. Then we're gonna have a lot of fun later."

_In the boys' bath…._

"Why the heck are you here?!" Kamui asked Morikawa.

" Because my darling Kourin is here at this hotspring!" He answered while looking for a hole to peep on the girls.

"You big pervert." Kamui said while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You haven't kissed Emi yet, did you?" Morikawa gave a mocking face to Kamui which made him really embarrassed.

When the girls were done, the boys followed suit and went to wear their yukatas.

They went to eat dinner. When they were at the table, Morikawa was drooling right in front of Kourin.

"Can I switch seats with you?" Kourin asked, Suiko obliged and switched places with her.

Kourin sighed and went to the last seat. And Morikawa stopped following her.

When they were finished eating, someone annoying to Kai came along. 

"Hey, Kai." Ren said while putting his arm around Kai's neck.

'_Get the hell off me' _Kai thought while pushing Ren's arm away.

The two of them were left while the others were leaving.

"So did you make a move on her?" Ren asked Kai with an annoying face.

"Who?" Kai asked, annoyed of Ren not being straight to the point.

"Oh you know… Aichi." Ren pointed out while walking to their rooms.

"What?" Kai blushed a little and hid it from Ren.

"I ship you two you know." Ren grinned at Kai .

Kai stopped at his room and Ren disappeared from his side.

When Kai was standing in front of the room Miwa walked by, and gave him a grin and a thumbs up.

Kai was shocked on what he saw. Aichi was drunk.

Kai went inside and asked Emi "Your sister drank?".

Emi shooked her head, "No, she has low tolerance to sake. When she smells some she gets drunk easily, I think she got that from mom."

Then Aichi looked at Kai, Kai felt like running, he tried but Aichi jumped onto him.

Then Kai looked at Aichi and her face was so red.

"Kai-kun~" Aichi purred. Kai was blushing madly because of what was in front of him.

Aichi was like a cat right now in his eyes.

He looked down and he began to bleed his nose, fainting slowly with a puddle of blood next to him.

When Kai woke up he saw Aichi looking down at him.

He bolted up and held his hand to his nose, no blood.

Emi and Kamui said at the same time "She's back to normal."

"Eh?" Aichi asked while tilting her head.

_'So cute….'_ Kai thought with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Shin entered the room and said, "We'll be leaving tomorrow"

"Okay!" Emi shouted while taking a picture of Kai blushing.

"Tch." Kai looked away from Aichi. "We better start sleeping." Aichi said while setting up a mattress that was given to them.

_Late at night…._  
Kai was still awake feeling uncomfortable in his place.

Aichi was clinging to his right arm with her chest touching his arm.

He just ignored it and fell asleep.

_In the morning….._

Kai woke up first and saw that Aichi was still clinging to him. He tried to get his arm out and it worked.

He stretched and saw that Emi and Kamui woke up.

"Ohayo!" Emi greeted which made Aichi slowly wake up.

"What time is it?" Aichi asked while looking at the watch her mom made her wear. '_7:00 am..'_

They arranged their things before going outside. "Change clothes guys! We're leaving after breakfast!" Shin said while poking his head inside the door.

Emi changed clothes first and told Kamui and Kai to put their hands in front of their eyes.

But there was a little space that can be seen on Kai's hand and he opened his eyes a little and a little blood trickled down his nose.

Aichi was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a dark blue ribbon on the middle and a dark blue skirt. Emi was wearing a red shirt and a pink skirt with a ribbon on the side.

When Kai and Kamui were gonna change Aichi and Emi tied a blindfold on their eyes so they won't see.

Kamui wore his usual orange shirt and blue shorts. Kai wore his usual clothes too.

When they went outside for breakfast Shin, Misaki and Miwa were waiting for them.

"Let's go eat before we leave!" Kamui said while running to the dining room.

When they were at the dining room, they ate quietly with the sound of nature in the background.

When they finished eating, they went to their rooms to get their things to leave the hotsprings.

When they drove off back home, Aichi brought out a pack of chips and opened it, offering to everyone in the van.

After eating every single piece of the potato chips, Aichi fell asleep and was now leaning on Kai.

Kamui and Miwa were snickering in the background which earned them a glare from Kai. They raised their hands in defeat while grinning at him.

Everyone fell asleep, Shin smiling at their sleeping faces.

When they were at card capital, they unpacked their things.

Luck was not on Kai's side. Aichi was in front of him, Miwa "accidentally" pushed Kai and is now being hugged by Aichi.

Kai and Aichi broke apart as soon as they looked at each other's eyes.

Again, Miwa and Kamui snickering in the background.

Aichi blushed. Emi grinned at her. "Goodbye then!" Emi shouted while dragging Aichi behind her.

"You _llliiiikkkkeeee_ her" Miwa and Kamui rolled their tongues at Kai.

"Tch." They received that answer and he walked away.

_To be continued…._

**Kesesese! I'm done! I may or may not end the story in the next chapter :D**


	14. The Mystery

**I was not updating much because I was watching Cryaotic play corpse party. I'll try to make this extra long, *grins like Natsu*. AND I really ship KaiChi now w it just so KAWAII! And I'm gonna put some weird stuff here later on :DDD**

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard, if I did, I would've made Emi fall for Kamui. *insane laughing*

Chapter 14 in 3….. 2….. 1!

Normal POV

Aichi and Emi were walking home. "Hey, Ai-chan, when will you get married?" Emi asked Aichi with a grin on her face.

"E-eh?!" Aichi stuttered, completely blushing.

Emi giggled. When they were in front of their house, they called out to their mom.

When their mom unlocked the gate to their house, she asked the two, "Had fun?".

"Yep!" Aichi and Emi shouted at the same time. 

When they were inside the house, Aichi went to her room and plopped on her bed, face first on the pillow.

When Aichi fell asleep, Emi showed the pictures in her camera to their mom and the first picture she showed was when they were playing the Pocky game.

Their mom laughed and said to Emi, "If they're gonna get married, I'm gonna buy you a dress to match their wedding them."

She snickered and went back to looking at the pictures.

_In Aichi's room…._

Aichi fell asleep hugging a pillow, and started dreaming.

"I can't take it!" Kai pushed Aichi to the wall, Kai crashed his lips on Aichi's lips and-

Aichi woke up, beet red because of what she dreamed of.

She buried her face into her pillows and kept saying "Forget it!".

She sighed, still blushing a little. She went downstairs to help their mom prepare lunch.

"Hey Ai-chan, what theme would you like for your wedding with Kai?" her mom asked while grinning at Aichi.

"E-eh?!" Aichi blushed, gathering the plates onto the table.

"I'll ask you again if you're 20." Her mom sighed and gave a thumbs up to Aichi.

They were eating with the t.v. on because their mom's favorite show was on.

"So you two can use magic?" their mom asked them while smiling.

"Yep!" Emi said while making making her fist into steel.

"Mine are 3 powers…" Aichi said, Aichi said, freezing her water.

"What else are the other two of yours Ai-chan?" her mom said, gathering the dishes and helping Emi.

"Water, and… I can transform into a demon." Aichi said while looking at her hand that's turned into a monster-like form.

She turned it back to normal when her mom came back to the table and she nervously smiled.

"You know, I can turn into a demon too." Their mom said, making Aichi and Emi look at her.

"Yep. If anyone hurt any of you two, I'll turn into a demon." Their mom said while grinning at them.

"Thanks mom!" Emi and Aichi thanked her for being a great mother.

When Emi was finished with the dishes, she went with Aichi upstairs.

Aichi went to her bathroom and started the water of her bathtub.

Aichi took off all of her clothes and went into the bath tub.

She thought of going to Card Capital after taking a nap.

When she was finished, she wrapped a fluffy blue towel around her, and went to her cabinet for something to wear.

All her normal clothes aren't there except the light blue shirt and dark blue skirt her mom gave her.

She blushed, frustrated of what was left for her to wear.

She wore some under garments first and put the shirt and skirt on.

She turned the t.v on and started looking through her deck.

But she turned it on a music channel, she thought of listening to it for a while.

The music video started with a long intro then the lyrics appeared on the screen.

_I feel the sunshine lighting up the sky  
The sea, the horizon, feeling so alive  
Yes, I have never felt this way before  
The stars in the sky are glowing just for me  
The wind, I've been waiting is here, and I believe  
Now's the time that I will fly, I see the "Go" sign_

Take a chance, yes? No  
I can see my hopes and dreams  
I'll fight until the end  
Just believe, you will see  
It's time to show, the fire burning in me

Aichi looked up from her deck to the t.v screen and started crying.

Looking back at her deck and thinking of who had helped her in her life.

_Fly away, fly far away  
Blasting rockets to the sky  
We will soar way up high  
(Let's go together!)  
Catch my star, yes I can  
It's the moment of our lives  
Our passion burning, blazing bright  
Never giving up, I trust my heart  
Now I believe (Yes we can reach our dreams)  
Together we'll create new miracles  
A beautiful world, now is the time  
We are ready to fight, what are you waiting for?  
We are dream shooters!  
_

Emi entered Aichi's room and saw her crying.

"Why are you crying?" Emi asked her shaking Aichi.

Aichi was surprised and wiped away her tears.

"Oh, it's nothing." Aichi smiled, looking back to her deck.

Emi didn't believe her but just shrugged it off.

"Hey Aichi, can I go with you to card capital?" she asked smiling at her.

"How did you know that I was going there?" Aichi asked, curious that her sister knew about her plans later.

"Aichi, you're my bro—I mean sister! I know you're going there too." Emi said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Aichi nervously laughed, "Sorry". "Why do you need to go to card capital?" Aichi asked her younger sister.

"Oh, well…" Emi blushed, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Um… You see…" Emi was trying to say it but no words came out.

"Let's just talk about it later…" Aichi said, sweatdropping at Emi's relieved face.

"I'm going to take a nap for a while, okay?" Aichi said, while Emi nodded and went out of her room.

Aichi sighed, and plopped her head on the bed. (**A/N: I made a rhyme!**)

Aichi sighed and turned the t.v off, and went straight to dreamworld.

_In Aichi's dream…_

Aichi was walking in a field of flowers when she saw all her friends there.

She waved to them and saw Kai by a lake. She went to him, and saw, a very scary-

Aichi woke up because of that horrible picture. She looked at her wall clock, it was 3:00 pm.

She stretched before getting a small purse, and put her deck in it and a small bag of chocolate, dangling from the purse.

She went downstairs and saw that Emi was already there.

"Mom, we'll be going now!" Emi said while dragging her sister outside.

"Bye mom!" Aichi waved goodbye and their mom waved back.

'_Why do you love dragging me all the way to some places?' _Aichi asked herself while walking with ease now.

When they were passing by and alleyway, they saw something brown, "Kai-kun?" they both say and looked further inside.

Kai, was in fact, unconscious and was being stepped on by some tall dude.

Aichi's veins started popping at the sight. She told Emi to step back.

"Hey…" Aichi called out to the one stepping on Kai.

He looked at Aichi and saw that she gave an insane laugh, and turned into a demon.

Aichi scared off the gang and went back to normal. She went to Emi and Kai, and Kai woke up.

Aichi and Emi sighed in relief. Kai just stared at the two and they all stood up, and walked to card capital.

"Kai-kun, why were you unconscious a while ago?" Aichi asked Kai, curiosity taking over her mind.

"I fought those guys, then they started kicking me…" he said looking down.

Emi and Aichi looked at each other and thought to just ask later.

_To be continued…._  
**I think it's been 3 days again since I updated, sorry T^T**

__


	15. The Confession

**I feel like I just failed humanity with this weird story from my brain, because the smart ideas are now gone and replaced with weird ideas *sulks in a corner*.  
Welp, I'll just try and make this a normal story (even if I had to do it in a couple of days). [****(****●_●)****]******

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard.

Chapter 15 in 3…. 2…. 1!

Normal POV (**I think I'd make a different POV later - . -**)

Kai, Aichi and Emi arrived at Card Capital, Miwa grinning with his smile running up to his ears.

Kai sat at the table where Miwa was, closing his eyes to not see Miwa's grin.

"Hey Kai, you look like a father when you're with Aichi and Emi."

"What?" Kai asked, being calm. "Um… How should I put it…" Miwa thought out loud.

"When you're with Aichi and Emi, you look like you're Aichi's husband!" Miwa stated, raising his arms like he won something.

Kai suddenly opened his eyes, shocked of what Miwa meant.

"See? You agree too!" Miwa really was excited for Aichi and Kai's wedding.

_Some other table…  
_  
"Hey big bro—I mean big sister!" Kamui called out to Aichi.

"H-hey Emi. " Kamui blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

Emi blushed a little and smiled at Kamui. Eiji and Reiji snickering in the background.

Aichi was watching the two of them while smiling.

Kai sighed. Aichi and Emi forgot about him being beaten.

Then Naoki and Shingo came and greeted Aichi.

They sat down at the nearby table and started chatting about their summer, Aichi nervously laughing every now and then.

After chatting, Emi gave Kamui a small box and dragged Aichi home.

Kamui's jaw dropped and he looked at the small box, opened it and he fell to the floor, blushing.

Eiji and Reiji looked in the box and saw a keychain that was a small blue bear.

After regaining consciousness, Kamui put the small bear in his hands and said, "I will never let this go!".

Eiji and Reiji sweatdropped, and Eiji said, "OM yo!".  
(**A/N: OM – Obsessed Moron.**)

"Hey Aichi, when are you gonna confess to Kai-kun?" Emi asked, grinning at Aichi.

"U-um….." Aichi blushed while thinking of her confessing to Kai.

Aichi just blushed while opening the gate to their house, Emi giggling at her sister.

They took off their shoes and went inside. Their mom waved at them and said, "Ai-chan! Can you put the dishes on the table, please?".

"Hai!" Aichi went and got the things needed on the table with help from Emi.

_At the table…  
_  
"So, Ai-chan are you gonna confess your love to Kai-kun tomorrow?" Their mom said, Aichi blushed crimson.

"Why don't you start tomorrow, Aichi?" Emi suggested to her flustered sister.

Aichi thought for a while and nodded slowly. She then washed the dishes with lightning speed. 

Aichi went upstairs with her purse dangling from her arm.

She went into her room and turned on her air conditioner.

Aichi plopped onto her bed face first, and thought about confessing to Kai.

She put her right arm on her face to hide her blush.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of her confessing to Kai.

_The next day…._

Aichi woke up, she looked at her wall clock, it was 06:00 am. She rubbed her eyes and felt some confidence fill her whole body.

She went to her bathroom and washed her face and went downstairs.

"Ai-chan, you seem to be in a hurry." Her mom said, wiping a glass and putting it back in their plates holder (**A/N: I don't know what it's called in America….).**

"U-umm…" Aichi blushed and prepared all the plates for breakfast.

Emi went downstairs, rubbing her eyes, "Ohayo." She greeted while sitting at her usual seat.

They ate while their mom was watching the news.

Apparently, it was going to rain later at 10:00 am but Aichi didn't listen.

She gathered Emi's and her plates and went to the sink.

After washing the dishes, she went to her room, took a bath and wore her red long sleeved shirt and her blue skirt.

She got her deck with her and a watch from her mom.

She hurriedly went downstairs, and went to put her shoes on.

"Bye!" She waved goodbye to Emi and her mom and went straight outside.

"Mom, should I follow her?" Emi asked her mom, which her mom quickly nodded and gave Emi a camera.

Emi followed Aichi, not letting Aichi see her.

Aichi's POV (**Finally!)**

I was walking, humming my favorite song.

I looked at my watch, it was 07:30 am. I decided to walk by the park.

I walked by the bench where Kai-kun usually takes his naps.

Kai-kun wasn't there. I walked passed it and went to card capital.

I looked at my watch again and it was 08:00 am. I greeted Misaki-san and she nodded.

I went over where Kamui-kun was waving at me, with Eiji and Reiji.

"Yo, nee-san!" Kamui-kun called to me while grinning.

I sat down opposite of the seat where Kamui-kun is.

"Let's fight!" Kamui-kun said, pulling out his deck.

"Sure!" I smiled at him and got my deck out. We both started and said, "Stand up, the vanguard!"

Normal POV

Kai was walking to his bench where he usually take naps.

He lied down and took a nap for a while.

Miwa walked passed Kai, and gently shook him.

"Hey, Kai let's go to card capital!" Miwa said to him, smiling.

Kai sighed, "Why?" he asked while just looking at Miwa with one eye.

"I feel that something good is gonna happen to you!" Miwa stated, putting his hands on his hips.

"Why should I believe you?" Kai asked, annoyed of Miwa disturbing his nap.

"Well… Just come with me to card capital!" Miwa dragged Kai through the park and went to card capital.

Aichi and Kamui finished their battle, and Kamui won. Eiji and Reiji cheered for Kamui.

"That was fun!" Aichi said while smiling.

"H-hey, nee-san… C-can you s-say thank you to E-emi for me?" Kamui stuttered out, completely blushing

Aichi tilted her head, not sure of what Kamui's favor was about.

"Uhmm.. S-sure" Aichi said, while Kamui started to act normal again.

Reiji sweatdropped and Eiji said, "BM yo!".  
(**A/N: BM- Blushing Moron)**

Kai and Miwa went through the doors of card capital, Miwa waved at Misaki and she nodded, blushing because of the memory of her and Miwa, *ehem* kissing *ehem*.

It was 09:30 am when they were both at card capital.

Aichi and Kamui were talking about the next summer vacation, while Kai and Miwa took a seat near Aichi and Kamui's table.

Aichi looked around and spotted Kai with Miwa.

Her heart started pounding and she looked away when Kai was about to look at her.

Kamui tilted his head and asked Aichi, "Hey, why do you look so nervous?"

"Oh, u-uh nothing." Aichi smiled at Kamui, but Kamui didn't believe it but shrugged it off.

_On the other table…_

"Kai, I really feel that something great is going to happen to you!" Miwa exclaimed while he placed his right hand on his chin.

"When?" Kai asked when Aichi suddenly stood up and went to their table, blushing slightly.

"Right about now." Miwa said while grinning at Kai then to Aichi.

"Kai-kun" Aichi called out to Kai which Kai responded by looking at Aichi.

"I—" Aichi couldn't finish what she was about to say when somebody unexpected came into card capital.

"Hey, Aichi!" Ren entered card capital and put his arm around Aichi's arm and gave her a bag of candy.

"T-thank you" Aichi sweatdropped when Ren suddenly disappeared from her side and was now outside.

Aichi looked at Kai again and was going to say something but Morikawa interrupted, saying that he wants to fight Aichi.

Kai sighed, stood up, and grabbed Aichi's arm and went to the park.

Aichi was relieved when there were no interruptions.

They sat down at a nearby bench under a tree. Two shadows were seen behind the tree.

Aichi stared at her feet like it was the most important thing to look at right now.

She took a closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

Emi's POV

I was right behind the tree beside Aichi and Kai-kun's bench when Miwa-kun came and joined me.

"You watching you sister's confession?" Miwa-kun asked me and I stared blankly at him.

"How did you know?" I asked Miwa-kun tilting my head.

"Well, you got a video camera, so…" Miwa-kun explained while sweatdropping.

"Oh! Y-yeah…" I started the video camera on Ai-chan's and Kai-kun's bench.

Normal POV

"_D-daisuki_" Aichi said while closing her eyes waiting for Kai's response.

Kai was shocked but hid it under his normal face.

Kai grabbed Aichi's arm and kissed her.

At first, Aichi was shocked. But she just sank in and went with Kai.

Somewhere in the background, a blonde was bleeding his nose and a pink haired girl was fangirling on the inside.

Aichi and Kai gasped for air and Aichi was red as a tomato.

Kai was twitching his mouth and he looks like he was trying to smile.

Aichi giggled, they both stood up, hand-in-hand.

With Emi and Miwa separating ways, Emi went back home and Miwa went to card capital.

Aichi too separated with Kai and gave him a small peck on the cheek, which earned her a kiss on the lips.

Aichi blushed and said goodbye to Kai.

Aichi went home, with her mom and Emi grinning at her.

"U-um… W-what are you grinning for?" Aichi asked slightly blushing.

"Oh, you know. Some romance video." Aichi's mom set the video camera Emi gave to her on the t.v.

Aichi blushed crimson on what she was watching.

Her mom patted her on the back and said, "Good job!"

"T-thanks…" Aichi went upstairs to hide her blushing face.

Emi and Shizuka high-fived each other and gave a thumbs up.

_**The End **_**^v^**

**I know that there aren't much viewers anymore, but I finished the story! *eats some cookies***

**  
**


End file.
